


A Proposal from the Director of Admissions

by Aria_Lerendeair, StarlightDragon



Series: The Director of Admissions [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Proposal Dates, Proposals, Saaaaaaaaaaap, cuteness, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Castiel couldn't let all of his plans to propose to Dean go to waste, now could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal from the Director of Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, of course, these two are so in love that just ONE proposal would be enough for them!

 

 

It's afterward, when Castiel is sitting on the couch, admiring his ring while Dean goes to the bathroom after their movie that Katie leaned forward and asked the clearly all-important question.

  
"So, you're still planning to propose to him, right? I mean, we're not going to let weeks of planning go to waste, right?"

  
Castiel looks at her, then down at the ring on his finger that he knows matches the one is Dean is wearing. "I think Dean did an admirable job."

  
"Yeah," Katie agreed, smiling. "Dad did pretty good. But you heard what he said, didn't you?"

  
Castiel blinked at her.

  
Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "He said that you can still do your proposal if you want to, which is pretty much begging from him."

  
Castiel considered that as he looked back down at the ring on his finger. "You think he would like me to still do that?"

  
"Cas," Katie said, her eyes darting to the hallway to make sure her Dad had emerged yet. "Look, I like you. My Dad loves you, which is a reason to like you in and of itself. But here's the thing. He's a romantic who always thinks that he isn't going to be good enough for you. Ever. That's just how he is. He needs this."

  
Castiel exhaled and relaxed back onto the couch, smiling down at his ring. "Saturday?"

  
Katie nodded, a grin starting. "Saturday. You'll have the house to yourselves, I'll go stay with Charlie for the night, she wants to scare the shit out of me with some video game."

  
He smiled. "Dean will object to you not being there."

  
Katie waved a hand. "I was at the first one, doesn't matter if I miss the second one."

  
"Very well," Castiel said, closing his eyes. A sudden burst of nervousness overcame him and it didn't go away until Dean rejoined them and he caught the glint of gold on Dean's finger. He already knew what Dean's answer was going to be, now he just had to make sure that everything was perfect about the proposal.

  
Katie announced that she was going to bed not that long after and mentioned something about keeping it down, making Dean blush. Castiel smiled and cuddled closer into Dean's side, reaching out to take his hand, giving it a small squeeze, grinning as their rings clinked together.

  
"We don't have to do anything tonight," Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. "I happen to know that Katie has plans on Saturday to hang out and stay over at Charlie's. Perhaps we could have our proper celebration then?"

  
Dean grinned down at Cas and kissed him, soft and gentle. "Sounds like a plan," he whispered. "I could also kidnap you in the impala and take you on a drive."

  
Castiel smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. "I am amenable to either of those things, Dean."

  
"Yeah, you'd better be," Dean said with a laugh, kissing Cas again. "Come on, you're not going to want to get up tomorrow as it is."

  
Castiel pushed himself up and off the couch, knowing that Dean was right, but that didn't make him any less nervous for Saturday. It was only two days away.

  
He took a deep breath. He could do this. He could, it would be perfect. Because Dean deserved nothing less than perfect.

  
  
~!~

  
  
On Saturday morning, Castiel walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the coffee machine.

  
"So Cas, do you have any plans for today?" Dean asked, flipping a page in the paper with a frown.

  
Castiel's eyes went wide in the middle of the first sip of his coffee. It was Saturday! He had the entire day planned out perfectly. He looked over to Katie, who merely rolled her eyes at him and hit her Dad on the shoulder.

  
"Don't scowl, it's unattractive," Katie said, grinning at her Dad.

  
Dean rolled his eyes and looked up at Cas, smiling at him. "Since this one is abandoning us, Cas, do you want to-"

  
"There's a car show that we could go to!" Castiel blurted. Green eyes were staring at him in surprise and then brightened with excitement.

  
"Yeah?" Dean asked. "That sounds good. Is it far?"

  
Castiel relaxed and shook his head. "Not at all. It's called Back to the Fifties. Baby would be a bit old to be in the show itself, but I thought you would enjoy the chance to show her off regardless."

  
Dean lit up and stood up from the table. "This sounds awesome, no wonder you were telling me to wash and wax her yesterday!"

  
Castiel chuckled. "That had far more to do with the fact that I enjoy watching you wash your car, Dean."

  
Dean flushed and cleared his throat as he refilled his coffee mug. "Well, I mean. Okay. I'm going to go get ready, and you should come with me."

  
"I'm heading out!" Katie announced. "Enjoy your car show boys and I'll see you tomorrow!"

  
Dean watched as she grabbed a duffel bag off the couch and headed out the front door. "It's almost like she knew I wanted to take you to the shower and blow you."

  
Castiel groaned, striding over to Dean, pulling him into a Cas. "You have no idea how much I wanted you yesterday while you were cleaning and pampering Baby. You weren't wearing a shirt, Dean, and there are new freckles on your shoulders..."

  
"You and your freckle fetish," Dean said with a grumble, pushing Cas back towards the bedroom with a grin.

  
"I like your freckles very much, Dean," Castiel replied, reaching up to comb his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging on it gently, just so he could lean in and suck a mark into the hollow of his throat. "But we should absolutely take advantage of Katie's absence."

  
"Hell yeah we should," Dean agreed, grinning at him.

  
Castiel double checked to make sure that the rings were in his sock drawer and moved them to the bedside table drawer before Dean finished shaving. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ring he was already wearing and smiled. He didn't have anything to worry about. Dean loved him, and his proposal, well, it was going to be the best he could possibly make it.

  
"You ready, Cas?"

  
Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled. "I was distracted looking at my ring," he admitted, grinning at Dean. Dean's smile got wider and deeper at the admission and Castiel couldn't resist going over to kiss him again, melting into it.

  
"Come on," Dean said, pulling out of the kiss slowly. "I want to go to this car show, then I'll come home and ravage you again."

  
"Sounds perfect," Castiel whispered. He took a deep breath and followed Dean out to the Impala, smiling at Dean's excitement.

  
  
~!~

  
  
The car show they were attending was only a few miles outside of town, and as soon as they pulled up, Dean was immediately being questioned and offered the chance to brag about Baby as other people approached to ask him about it. Dean was in his element here, his face open, happy and so very excited. Castiel drank in the sight of him, bright and shinning in the sunlight.

  
After a thorough and hearty approval from the other folks they had parked near, Dean had grabbed his hand and started walking through the other cars.

  
Castiel asked as many questions as he could and took pictures of Dean on his phone when the other man knew that he wasn't watching. He loved pictures of Dean, even if the other man never loved having his picture taken. It was a side effect of just how beautiful he was.

  
The higher the sun got in the sky, the hungrier Castiel got. There was a tent set up with some of the basics, and he tugged Dean away to get them both food. He made sure that Dean had all of his favorites (though they didn't have any pie), and that he got the chance to kiss the powered sugar off of Dean's lips.

  
Castiel smiled at Dean as he pulled back from the kiss, licking his own lips slowly. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, reaching out to take Dean's hand in his again.

  
"I'm having the best time!" Dean said enthusiastically. "I love this, Cas, it was a great idea!"

  
"Would you like to tour the other half of the show and then head back home?" Castiel offered, squinting up at the sun.

  
Dean shook his head and grinned, leaning in to kiss Castiel again. "Think I just want to take you home and do some of that promised ravishing. Been thinking about it all day."

  
Castiel leaned into the kiss with a soft sound, pulling back when he needed to blink and focus on Dean again. "I might suggest one stop before we are home?"

  
Dean raised an eyebrow.

  
"Schumer's?" Castiel said, grinning a bit at Dean. "We can get a few slices of pie with ice cream, take it home with us?"

  
Dean groaned and yanked Castiel in for another kiss, ignoring the stares and cleared throats around him. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, grinning at Cas. "I love you so much, it's fucking criminal," he whispered, standing up from his seat, tugging Castiel up as well. "Come on!"

  
  
~!~

  
  
Schumer's was Dean's favorite reason for living with Castiel now. Other than, well, Castiel himself. They made some of the best pie that he had ever tasted, the owner didn't mind if he flirted absolutely shamelessly with her, and was very glad that Castiel was finally settling down.

  
When Castiel and Dean stepped into the restaurant, their skin pinking from being out in the sun so long, Missouri immediately strode forward and ordered them into a booth.

  
"You boys get a seat and I'll get you set up right away. You both want your usual?"

  
Castiel looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, I think we'd like two slices of apple, with ice cream to share, Missouri."

  
Missouri let out a whistle. "Special occasion is it? All right then, go get settled and I'll be over there in a few."

  
Dean got settled into the booth and was happy when Castiel immediately slid in beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What happened to taking it home and eating it off of me, huh?"

  
"As delicious as you are," Castiel said with a smile, grinning at Dean. "You wouldn't let Missouri's pie go to waste like that. Good things come to those that wait, Dean," he added, dropping his hand below the table to give a squeeze to Dean's thigh.

  
Dean sucked in a breath and glared at Cas. "That's not fair, we're in public."

  
Castiel raised an eyebrow and teased his fingers higher, over the bulge he could feel getting harder every single moment. "Is it? I hadn't noticed."

  
Dean muffled a groan as Castiel's long fingers continued to tease and torment him until Missouri was bustling over to them, holding a large plate and two waters. He smiled at her and tried to pretend that Castiel hadn't gotten him so worked up he'd almost come in his damn jeans like a teenager.

  
"Here you darlings are, now, enjoy it and let me know if you need anything."

  
Castiel smiled at Missouri and accepted the forks from her. "Thank you."

  
He immediately dipped the fork into the pie and turned to his side to offer it to Dean with an eyebrow raised. "Here."

  
Dean shuddered and he could see the heat in Castiel's eyes. "I am going to make you pay for that," he growled, leaning forward to take a bite of the pie. He groaned, long and low around the fork as he pulled back and swallowed. "Right after we eat every single inch of this pie."

  
Castiel laughed and ate the bite that Dean fed him a moment later and kept up the teasing as they slowly worked their way through the rest of the pie. It was clear that Dean enjoyed the teasing as much as he did the pie, if his wandering hands and attempts at retaliation were any sign.

  
However, the sun was starting to set and they did want to get home. He smiled and stole one more sticky kiss from Dean, the taste of vanilla ice cream and apple enough to have him groaning. "Would you like to head home?"

  
"I thought you'd never ask," Dean growled, following Cas out of the seat, walking closely behind him so no one noticed just what he and his, his fiancé had been up to. He froze at the thought, his hand on the front door of the Impala. He blinked at Cas. _Fiancé_. Cas was his _fiancé_.

  
"Dean? Are you all right?" Castiel asked, peering at Dean. He appeared to be fine, but there was a smile he didn't recognize on his face. Almost like it was one meant for him and no one else.

  
"Yeah," Dean whispered, shaking himself and clearing his throat as he slid into the Impala. "Was just thinking of you. You're my fiancé, and I just, I can't quite believe it."

  
Castiel relaxed and slid into the front seat beside Dean, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss, ensuring that Dean was once again turned on before he pulled away with a grin. "We should get home, and we can celebrate that properly."

  
"Yeah," Dean said, his voice hoarse. "I think I could get used to you teasing me like that."

  
Castiel grinned. "Good, because I do not plan on stopping any time soon."

  
Dean reached out and lifted Castiel's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. "Engaged is a good look on you, by the way," he said, kissing Castiel's palm.

  
Castiel shivered and stared at Dean. "I believe that we should head home now, Dean. As much as I enjoy fooling around in the Impala, I want you spread out on my bed."

  
Dean smirked back at him and burned it out of the parking lot. "You got it babe."

  
  
~!~

  
  
The second they were in the house, they were as frenzied as they had been as teenagers, tearing clothing off, leaving it in a trail that led to the bedroom. Dean was magnificent and Castiel loved every second of seeing him spread out on his covers and being spread beneath him. Dean was everything he had never allowed himself to imagine keeping for his life, and now that he had him, well, he was thanking god, even if Dean didn't believe in him.

  
"What has you thinking so hard?" Dean asked, breathing slow and easy as he grinned at Cas. They'd finished cleaning up and now he just wanted to curl up with him and stare at their rings until they fell asleep.

  
Castiel raised his eyes to Dean and he could see the love there, reflected and shining back at him. He turned away from Dean for a moment and pulled the two boxes out of the drawer, placing them on the bed between them. He lifted Dean's hand with the ring and pressed a kiss to his palm.

  
Dean's eyes went wide and he stared at the ring boxes, his heart pounding hard. "C-Cas?"

  
"I regretted telling you we should break up the second I said it," Castiel whispered, nuzzling Dean's hand. "I wanted to keep you forever, but I was certain that you would find someone more interesting than me."

  
Dean sucked in a hard breath, blinking hard.

  
"The moment," Castiel said, his eyes darting up to Dean's. "That you sent that email and I read it, and I realized who you were? I was so angry at you, because you had come barreling back into my life all over again, determined to upset it, and, even worse, you didn't even realize who I was."

  
"Yes I did," Dean protested, huffing.

  
"Yes," Castiel said, smiling up at Dean, kissing him. "You did. But I didn't know that until after several of our exchanges."

  
Dean was mollified and settled back down against the pillows, staring at Cas, biting down on his lower lip. "I can't just say yes and get past the speech, can I?"

  
Castiel shook his head. "Nope, this is the part that took the most planning, so you're going to let me get through all of it."

  
Dean laughed and kissed Cas again, melting into him. "All right, then hit me with your best shot."

  
"I remember, the first time I said I love you to you, it felt like the words had been ripped out of me. That I couldn't have possibly kept them to myself for a single second longer," Castiel said, grinning at Dean. "The only thing better than saying those words was your smile the second after I said them, Dean. I don't think you know that your eyes can sparkle when you smile, but in that moment, Dean, you took my breath away. You were so damn beautiful I ached with it."

  
Dean sucked in a hard breath and tried to keep his hand steady as Castiel held onto it.

  
"I was worried, getting ready for my date with you. Our second first date. I was afraid that it wouldn't be as easy as it once was. That we wouldn't have things to talk about any longer," Castiel said, leaning in to press a kiss to Dean's palm, closing his eyes.

  
It took him another moment to continue, but he managed it. "But we _did_. We talked as though we had never been apart," he whispered. "It was incredible, Dean. I was in awe of how much I had never stopped loving you. All of the feelings, all of them, were right there, just like we had never stopped."

  
Dean bit down on his lip again and blinked faster, staring at Castiel as he was lost in the memories.

  
"It was almost like," Castiel whispered. "That we hit pause that day, and when we started emailing again, we fast-forwarded through everything to get where we are today."

  
Dean swallowed. "Cas, I-"

  
Castiel looked up and pressed a fingertip to Dean's lips, smiling at him, replacing his finger with his lips a second later. "I'm almost done, I promise."

  
"I love you," Castiel said, looking down at Dean's hand, then back up into magnificent emerald eyes. "I love you so much that I could not imagine my life had you not been in it, causing ruckus and making me so much better than I ever could have been without you."

  
Castiel took another deep breath and smiled. "Katie and I discussed about fifty different proposals, each more elaborate than the last. But, when I thought about what I want with you? That's what I wanted to try to do."

  
Dean sucked in a hard breath. The fooling around in the morning, the car show, eating greasy food together, the pie and more teasing, the sex in the evening...

  
"Yes," Castiel said, lifting Dean's fingertips to his. "My proposal to you is a picture of what I want our life together to be, Dean. I want to touch you every single chance I have. I want to eat greasy food with you and watch you love it just as much as I do. I want to see you moan over pie, because watching you enjoy yourself gives me just as much pleasure."

  
"Fuck," Dean swore, lifting his hand to rub at his eyes.

  
"But most of all, Dean? I want you. I want everything your love, everything you are. And I never want to risk losing any of that ever again. So, though you interrupted me and gave me your answer earlier," Castiel said with a smile, leaning in closer to kiss Dean's nose.

  
"I would very much like to know if you'd be willing to marry me, Dean Winchester."

  
Dean choked on his next breath of air and managed to nod, watching as Castiel pulled the ring out of the ring box and slid it next to the other ring on his finger. It was a little loose, but it was perfect and he loved it. "Cas-"

  
"Shhhh," Castiel whispered, taking the other ring out, offering it to Dean. It was pushed onto his finger a few second later, making him grin.

  
"I know my proposal wasn't quite as good as yours, but-"

  
"Shut up," Dean growled, rolling on top of Cas, pinning him to the bed. "It was perfect, you're fucking perfect."

  
Castiel hummed and pulled Dean down and into a kiss. "I happen to think that of you, actually."

  
They kissed for several long, languid moments, letting it draw out between them, until Dean broke the kiss to ask. "So, wanna see if you're up for another round?"

  
"Horndog!" Castiel said with a laugh, pulling Dean in again. "I wouldn't have you any other way," he whispered against Dean's lips. "You're my horndog. Now and forever."

  
Dean trembled a little and fell into kissing Castiel again.

  
Neither of them said anything other than each other's names for a very long time after that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find Rose here: 
> 
> [Casandsip (IE Rose)](http://casandsip.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
